A network of computing resources (e.g. hardware, software, memory, and peripherals), which are connected through a network, such as the Internet, may be referred to as a cloud computing network or a cloud. Devices (e.g. desktop computers, phones, laptop computers, and servers) which have access to a cloud, can utilize the computing resources of the cloud. In some implementations, given proper access authority, devices can access other devices connected to the cloud.
Devices connected to the cloud interact with other cloud components using numerous interfaces. For example, with a laptop computer, a user can interact with the Internet using a browser. The user may interact with another PC using VPN software, may interact with data on other machines using peer-to-peer sharing software.